


Why Newt Scamander is more tempting then a cinnabon roll (One-shots/drabbles)

by leoisakoolkat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I really love this movie smh, I'm bad at tagging but, Newt is a cinammon roll, No Smut, Other, The title is the same as my wattpad title but I'm not posting the same stuff, and a big dork, angst (maybe), fluff for days smh, help me im too far down in this fandom to be saved, neck kissing is my fav, oh well, one-shots are fun, other ships, readerxnewt, too lazy to make a new one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoisakoolkat/pseuds/leoisakoolkat
Summary: This is just me contributing to the fandom. Newt Scamander x reader mostly, but I might add other ships. You may request something, and I will try to comply.I'm bad at summaries but Idk its a one-shot book. No smutthat's all.enjoy!!!!





	1. Beautiful (Newt x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SELF HARM!!!!
> 
> Damn I already start with something angsty my bad. Also this is my first time using this website so bare with me??? please???   
> Thankie
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt: "Imagine Muse B of your OTP kissing Muse A’s self-harm scars." I don't remember the blog I took this from I'm sorry ;(

It was a warm day (at least in Newt’s suitcase), and there you sat, humming happily as you hand embroidered a design. Your Bracelets made noise every time you put in a stitch, but you ignored it. You never took your bracelets off unless you were changing them out. Most people thought it was odd that you wore many on both arms, but you ignored it.

You hid your dark past behind the colored bracelets you sported. You had depression and at one point in your life self harmed. You’ve never told anyone in fear of being thrown in an asylum. You were thankful those close to you respected your wishes.

You sat down your work, sighing in content before feeling something jump in your lap. You look down to see no other than the Niffler sitting in your lap, eyeing your shiny bracelets. You two were what you could consider great friends, because sometimes you two would trade bracelets. Newt, your boyfriend, always said that you were encouraging the small Kleptomaniac, but you ignored him. You laughed and laid your arm down, showing the cute creature your bracelets. You trade every few months, and you both always do it when Newt was busy. The Niffler knew about your scars but never cared much, as it wasn’t shiny. You didn’t mind that.

“Alright buddy, what do have for me now?” you ask, petting his back. He pulled out 3 bracelets from his bag and looked at your own jewelry, touching and examining the bracelets. One bracelet stood out and it was the jade bracelet. Newt had gone to China recently, so you wouldn’t be surprised if the little bugger got out and grabbed something before your boyfriend noticed.

“I like this jade bracelet. Which one do you want?” you asked, and he immediately went for the shiniest bracelet you had on your arms. He touched it gently with his claws, making sure you were okay with him taking it. At least he was respectable about it. “Alright, you can have it. Pleasure doing business, buddy” you say and he took it off you, scooting the jade bracelet closer to you and taking the rest. He nuzzled your cheek before scurrying off to his lair full of goods.

You were about to slip the jade bracelet on, the piece of jewelry hiding what could be seen from your dark past, before a calloused yet soft hand gently grabbed your wrist from behind you. You jumped, looking behind you to see a curious Newt looking down, still wearing his royal blue coat.

“O- oh Newt, you’re home earlier than I thought you would be. Hello” you said, trying to get out of his grip, hoping he didn’t see the scars. “Yes, I’ve been here for a while. I overheard your conversation with the Niffler. I had no idea you two still traded. Now, what’s on your wrists (Y/N)?” he asks and you silently curse, his grip getting a little tighter as he felt you tug.“I- uh, nothing! Nothing is on my wrist. You must be seeing something” you reply nervously, still struggling against him. You knew he worried every time you got hurt. You never told him about your scars because you were scared he would see you differently and treat you like you were ill. You know deep down he would never do it, but you were still scared.

“(Y/N), please stop struggling. You’re worrying me” Newt said in a concerned voice, and you stop struggling because you knew there was no way out of it. He found out. Newt still held your wrist but walked in front of you, grabbing a chair to sit across from you. You gulped as he moved his hand up, looking at the only visible skin. 

He looked up at you and you looked away, not being able to handle the deep worry in his eyes. He gently took off all your bracelets on both arms, eyebrows raised at all the uneven lines that ran across your wrist.He look his fingers and traced them over some of the jagged lines, some more faded than others.“Why?” is all Newt asks and you break, sobbing quietly. He leans over and hugs you, running a hand through your (H/C) hair. “Why, why would you ever harm yourself?” he asks again, and you could tell how heartbroken he was.

“I-it was a long time ago… I- I felt alone, and cold, and I felt this w- was the only way to control my p- pain.” you stutter out, crying in the crook of your lover’s neck.You eventually stopped crying, and newt broke the hug, holding your scarred wrists once more. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, ghosting his fingers over your scars once more.

“I don’t know… I was afraid. I was afraid you would treat me like I was a porcelain doll. I know you wouldn’t, but I was still scared.” you mutter out, looking down in shame. Newt lifted your chin up, his hazel eyes looking into your (E/C) eyes. He gives you a smile, and it warmed your heart. You smile back..

“I wouldn’t ever treat you like that. You are the toughest person I know, (Y/N). You’ve been through so much, but you persevered. Plus, who else could befriend a Niffler, let alone trade with one?” He said, and you laughed, leaning in and kissing Newt. He kissed you back, and after a minute, pulled back.

He brought your wrists up to his lips and kissed them, kissing every scar he could. You blushed, smiling at him, wondering how you met such an amazing boyfriend.“I think you’re beautiful no matter what, (Y/N). I love you so much” Newt whispers and you smile, gently grabbing his chin, pulling him away from your wrist, and up to your lips. 

You whisper against his lips “I love you too” before crashing your lips against his once more.


	2. Bar Fights (Next x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that great, but I thought maybe I would post something while I make another part. Sorry, I kinda lost motivation at the end, but at least I managed to finish it. I'm just sleepy right now lol.   
> Enjoy ;3

It was a relatively calm Friday night in New York City, most people going home from a normal work day. You had just finished up your last assigned paper for work, and headed out the MACUSA building, walking down the illuminated sidewalk. You decided to go to The Blind Pig to get a drink. Even though the 18th Amendment was in place, it was easy to get alcohol as a wizard.

You never really enjoyed hard alcohol, just a few shots of Giggle Water. You walk down the alley and stopped in front of the magical poster, taking your wand out and changing your work outfit into a (F/C) flapper dress. You never really liked the attire, but you knew it’s how you could get in.

The reputation of The Blind Pig wasn’t very good, with it being known for its prostitutes and gangsters, but a drink is a drink to you. You lightly tap your knuckle on the poster, which has since then come alive, and a pair of eyes met yours. You were then let in. You walked in and went to the bar, ignoring any roaming eyes that spotted you. You sat down, ordering Giggle Water. You took a sip, a small giggle escaping you. You managed to control your laughs when it came to the alcoholic beverage. You glance to the side, and see a man in a royal blue coat. He seemed to slouch into himself, like he was extremely shy. He had a suitcase by his feet, and you swore you saw it move.

You went back to sipping your drink, when you heard someone yell. You couldn’t really understand what they said, but the next thing you knew, a chair was flying across the room. You jumped, getting up to run behind the bar, when you saw the man that was next to you not moving. You sigh, grabbing his sleeve, tugging him out of his trance. He looked at you and grabbed his suitcase, following you behind the bar.

“Just my luck, a bar fight” you mumble, sitting down, changing your outfit back to your regular clothes. No need to wear a fancy dress during a bar fight. “Does this happen usually?” you hear the man ask, shifting so he was sitting down as well, his case on his lap. “I’m not typically here, but with the reputation this place has, I would assume so” you say, smiling as you look over at the stranger. He smiles as well, albeit shyly. You jump slightly when a bottle flies overhead and crashes into a couple other bottles on the shelf. “We might be here for a while, you mutter, moving closer to the man because various alcohol was trickling towards your spot.”I’m (Y/N), by the way. Nice to meet you” you say, smiling, sticking out your hand out for him to shake.

“Newt Scamander, nice to make your acquaintance” he says, British accent thick, shaking your hand. He seemed really reserved, but you were hoping he was coming out of his shell. “Well, Mr. Scamander, may I ask what’s in your case? It seems like a lot to carry around” you ask, now shoulder to shoulder with him. He seemed to blush at the contact, but you didn’t notice. He seemed unsure if he should tell you what was really inside, but he deemed you a trustworthy person. “It’s filled with magical beasts” Newt replied, and your (E/C) eyes shined with excitement. “Really? Wow. I love magical beasts and I’ve always wanted a bowtruckle. I’m always busy, though” you say, smiling, looking into Newt’s hazel eyes. He seemed shocked to hear someone so excited about them, but then he smiled happily.

“Bowtruckles are amazing friends. I have a few. There is one who always stays in my pocket. His name is Pickett.” Newt said, the moment he mentioned the name Pickett, a small green head emerged from his pocket, seeming scared. Your eyes sparkled, mouth open in awe. You looked at the small creature, that stared right back at you.

“Hello Pickett.” you said, waving at the small bowtruckle, who climbed out onto Newt’s arm. “You can hold him, if you wish, (Y/N)” Newt said, knowing Pickett would love the attention. You looked at him, then Pickett and nodded, holding your hand out to where the creature was. He hopped onto your hand, and you brought him closer to your face to see him better.

Pickett leaned over to hug your cheek, making you giggle. Newt sat watching in awe, noticing how beautiful you were. The way your (H/C) hair framed your face, and how your (E/C) eyes shined with delight. You looked like an angel.

Pickett sat on your shoulder, and you looked at Newt, who was looking at you. “Thank you” you said, barely above a whisper. He nodded and you carefully hugged him, making sure Pickett didn’t get hurt by anything. You handed the bowtruckle back to Newt, and you noticed the fight was over.

“It's over” you tell Newt, and you take your wand out, changing back into your dress. “God I hate this dress.” you mumble, fixing it before holding your hand out for Newt to take. “I think you look good in it” he blurted out, blushing and looking away. You blush, but smile, thanking him. “So, what are you doing tomorrow?” Newt asks as soon as you both get out of the club. You change your outfit once more before smiling, looking up at him. “Nothing” you say and he smiles. “Can I take you out for dinner?” he asks, a little flushed.

  
“I would love that” you say, looking down. You both agree to meet outside the alley tomorrow, at 6 p.m. You were excited.


	3. New Years (Newt x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on New Year's Eve or New Years day, but I was busy and lazy so sorry. And sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm just very tired rn.   
> Hope you all enjoy :3  
> ~Leo <3

It was New Year's Eve in New York, and you and your friends were celebrating in a bar nearby Tina and Queenie’s apartment. It was a no-maj bar, small and quaint and full of life. You, Tina, and Queenie wore flapper-esque dresses, Newt wore his regular attire, and Jacob wore a casual suit. You were all sitting at the bar, smiling and talking as the time ticked on. It was about 11:45, giving you guys a little bit of time before the year was over.

“Muggle drinks are quite strong compared to wizard drinks” Newt commented, sipping on a glass of beer. Jacob just laughed, replying with “Newt, you’ve been nursing on the same beer for the past 3 hours!”. Newt just rolled his eyes playfully, mumbling on how he doesn’t feel like getting drunk.

You giggled, sipping on soda because you didn’t really like alcohol. You were honestly surprised Newt even agreed to a beer, seeing as he didn’t even drink that often. Newt looked over at you, smiling as you smiled at him, your cheeks flushing a little. You liked him, but never admitted it. You were hoping at midnight he’d kiss you, but you doubt it would happen.

“How is your evening so far, (Y/N)?” Newt asked, and if you were weren't focused on your drink, you would have noticed the way he stared at you. “Pretty good, actually, how is yours?” you ask, looking down still. “Quite well, thank you” he replied, looking at the clock on the wall. “Wow, it’s already 11:55. We only have 5 minutes left” Newt commented and you nodded, looking at the clock as well.

Just then, a slow song played, and couples got together to dance. Jacob and Queenie danced, and Tina just looked on, watching her sister happily. Newt seemed to fidget in his seat, staring at you with a look you couldn’t quite place.

“H-hey, (Y/N)?” Newt asks and you hum in acknowledgement, glancing at Newt. His cheeks were red, and he looked embarrassed. It was cute, honestly. “I - uh- well, would you care to… to dance?” he inquired, standing up and holding his hand out to you. Your heart was beating so loud you were worried he would hear it. You blushed, but smiled, and took his hand that was held out. “I would love to” you responded, and took note on how warm and soft Newt’s hands seemed to be.

He pulled you to an open spot to dance, and put his hands gently on your waist, making sure not to do anything that could make you uncomfortable. You wrap your arms around his neck, and rest your head on his chest. You both dance slowly, and you listened to his heart beat.

You looked up to the clock to see you had about a minute until New Years. You told Newt and you both stood there, not moving from your position and watched the clock eagerly. You glanced and saw Tina, Queenie, and Jacob looking at the clock too, waiting for it to stick 12.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the clock struck 12 am. Everyone cheered and yelled Happy New Year. You saw Queenie and Jacob kiss and you smiled, getting ready to leave Newt’s warm embrace, before soft fingers gently grabbed your chin. Newt turned your face so you were looking at him, his hazel eyes staring into your (E/C) ones. He leaned closer, until your lips were barely touching, but still gave you the opportunity to back away.

You smiled and kissed him, pulling him closer. He had slightly chapped lips, that tasted faintly like beer. His lips were soft gentle, and fit yours perfectly. You could here some whoots in the background, which you were sure was your friends, but you ignored them, putting all your focus onto the man you loved, who was kissing you,

You guys finally parted lips, breathing heavily. Newt leaned over and whispered in your ear “Happy New Year, (Y/N).”


End file.
